Tenchi Muyo in love 3
by Kiyoka Makibi
Summary: Washu's latest invention: the fortune teller brings a certain GP cop to the present from the future. But there is something the detective doesn't know, from within herself.!Please be aware the rating will change to M when chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

"And just the heck is this thing?" Ryoko asked, floating in front of Washu - seemingly unimpressed by its bland layout. Her tail curled around the front of her waist poking the object, held firmly in Washu's hands.

Ryoko peered at it from every angle. A wooden 3D rectangle shaped almost like a bird's feeding box with a definite oak appearance and a large black hole in middle. Plastic leather straps hung from around Washu's neck, which were clamped onto a rim sticking out. Washu on the other hand was dressed quite traditionally as if preparing for a festival. Ryoko quirked a brow wondering what scheme she was up to.

Washu huffed "This, is not a thing. But a very special fortune teller"

"Really? And why are you dressed like that?" Ryoko quizzed.

Washu grinned, she always took pride in explaining her intentions - or inventions. "It fits the mood" she replied, "People will flock to the Masaki shrine for their accurate fortunes! This baby makes the fortune you pull out come true... as if by magic. But that's all nonsense as it's all done by science."

Everyone couldn't help but "ooooo" at the sound of it. Ayeka became slightly more interested, standing up she looked to the box almost as if it was a great treasure.

"My Washu, it certainly sounds interesting. But let's say I pulled out a certain fortune, could the man I desire be mine?"

Ryoko growled pushing the princess away "Hey! Beat it princess, who said your greedy mitts could touch it first!"

Ayeka forced herself up facing Ryoko with a clenched fist "Oh and who said a thieving space pirate like yourself could get your hands on it, hmm!"

Washu sweatdropped, there they go again she thought.

In the midst of their argument Tenchi reached forward, reached in and took out a fortune. It was neatly wrapped and only required little effort to pull it open. Before he could, Sasami called out to everyone.

"Dinner's ready!" She yelled.

At once Ryoko stopped, as did Ayeka. No doubt they were starving, all they had was some green tea by the tree with mostly everyone. In an instance they began to dart for the house. Washu began to walk but Tenchi began to collect the objects and blanket.

"Washu?" Tenchi called "Could you tell them I'll be a little while. I'll just collect all this and bring it in.

Washu nodded and took her time to the house.

Tenchi began to stack the cups in his arm before placing them into the basket one by one and neatly. He was about to put the almost empty teapot into his arm when the fortune he didn't open flew to the ground as light as tiny feather blown in the gentlest wind. Placing the teapot down, he picked it up studying it as if it was the first time. Might as well open it, he thought. From a first glance he jerked reading the words "BAD LUCK". He paused fearing what his bad luck would be, thinking about the hetics he's had with all these alien women he dared not know. Still, maybe it was harmless he laughed inside.

The words from which he read slowly wrote "You will encounter a great misfortune in the not too distant future..." Oh no he thought, that didn't sound particularly welcoming. Millions of specks of ideas ran through his mind, but wait.. why was he so worked up? Knowing Washu it was probably a failed invention or she was overreacting. He calmly put the fortune inside his pocket, gathered the objects in the basket and began to walk off.

Suddenly, Tenchi heard a faint whooshing sound and a looming shadow growing larger below his own. He quickly spun around but only caught a glimpse of a large object smacking straight into his skull knocking him out.

-------------

Bird's chirping high in the dazzling trees was the first sound Tenchi's ears picked up from his sleeping state. Tenchi's eyes opened slowly, the bright sun dazzling his eyes so much he immediately swept a hand over his eyes and resting them there. At once a soft throbbing picked up inside his head before shifting to a constant throb. He groaned feeling the throb causing his head to feel like a drum in use.

Slowly he up righted himself into sitting position, the sun still feeling like a worse effect to his headache. Despite the throbbing inside, his mind went backwards recalling the accident. Oh! He gasped, his memory quickly recovering. He swung his head quickly to his side along with his body soon after. Another gasped followed seeing what hit him from above, it was a women!

Gently he cupped a hand underneath near her chest and the other by her waist, then twisting her around. Still unconscious he gathered.

Immediately he blinked, maybe the sun was playing tricks on him, as she looked very similar. Teal hair was tied up the back of her head with an orange clip and the face made him feel familier with it, despite orange tinted shades across her eyes. Gently he cupped a hand under her neck and lifted it slightly.

"Miss?" Tenchi called softly.

She didn't rouse, but the second time Tenchi called a low groan was heard from the women's throat. Her eyes shut harder seemingly from a bad dream being thrown upon her. Soon both eyes opened with the look of daze in them. Her mouth opened as if to speak as she slowly shifted her eyes in one direction to another. Another shorter groan was heard, this time words came forth.

"Everything's so blurry.." the women's voice crackled. "Who... who's there?" The eyes seemed to strain trying to focus Tenchi's blurry figure into prospective. It hurt her head to even try, no doubt a minor concussion as she fell on his head.

"My name is Tenchi, miss" he paused "I believe you've suffered a minor concussion, I'll take you inside to recover" he smiled; even though he realised she couldn't see such a faint line on his face. He paused, as he was about to lift her with both arms, generally like a hero carrying his maiden away. She did not budge, allowing him to carry her.

As Tenchi walked at a steady pace towards the house something came to mind. How would Ryoko and Ayeka react? Jealous? Caring? He shook the conflicting thoughts out of his mind. He would stand strong if Ryoko suspected him of sneaking in someone; but that seemed over the top for Ryoko, right? Tenchi sighed as he came to the door and slid it open.

Tenchi made a quick poke around the corner of the door before going in. Ryoko and Ayeka were stood there looking out the window when Ayeka clasped her hands together seeing Tenchi.

"Tenchi!" Ayeka wailed in joy, approaching him with light steps "What took you so long? I was so worried"

"Well I.."

"Woah, who's this?" Ryoko interupted "Don't tell me ANOTHER one's fallen from space!" Ryoko rubbed her head "How many is it now?"

Ayeka turned sharply towards Ryoko "Ryoko! don't be so rude!"

"Peh.." Ryoko turned her head away with an uncaring, uninterested look; usually to bother Ayeka with.

"Actually.." Tenchi stopped mid speech thinking about how she suddenly landed on him out of thin air. He didn't know quite how to put it. Maybe, he wonderd, it was something to do with teleportation. He steadily met Ryoko's eyes giving a concerd glance as if he suddenly became clueless again "She just appeared suddenly behind me and before I could gather anything she landed on me and knocked both of us out."

Both of their eyebrows arched and quickly looked at each other in wonderment.

"Odd" Ayeka ponderd to herself before raising her head to Tenchi "Maybe it was teleportation; an accidental one"

"Mmm.. sounds fishy to me" Ryoko spoke in an suspicious tone, her tail idly wagging behind her.

The women althougth concious, was having great difficulty hearing their booming voices which her ears couldn't translate properally into words as all she heard was low pitched and high pitched booms void of anything understandable. The booming words began to make her ears hurt and strain in trying to understand them and despite convernig her ears it failed to help. She opened one eye and raised her throbbing head in a vain attempt to depict Tenchi out.

"Please stop.." she rasped quietly "All I can hear is booming echoes" she slumped her head back down and yelped quickly feeling the pain in the back of her head rise.

Tenchi quickly stopped and looked down, as did Ayeka and Ryoko. Tenchi, in a quiet tone barley hearable asked Ryoko to fetch and ice pack out the freezer. Ryoko agreed, anything to please Tenchi. Tenchi began to walk upstairs to his room foguring his bed would be the best place for her rest, when Ayeka quickly followed him up.

Tenchi slowly eased the women onto his bed and stepped back waiting for Ryoko. To no suprise Ryoko floating up from the floor with a small sized pack held high in her hand. Tenchi took it, walked steadily towards the women and slowly eased it onto her head.

Tenchi winced as his words came out hoping not to hurt her ears again. "How are you feeling miss?" Tenchi looked at her eyes, they seemed to be able to focus now.

Another stifled groan was heard "Better... I think, but.. how did I land on you?"

Tenchi scratched his head, he too didn't have an answer to that "I'm not sure, it's as if you appeared out of thin air"

"Ah, how about I go ask Washu? She'll know" Ayeka asked.

Tenchi nodded "Good idea"

Ryoko yawned letting herself float down into the floor again "Think I'll go have a nap" She idly sank through leaving Tenchi alone with the stranger.

The women sighed, sounding annoyed. "I swear, if it's Washu again.. I'm going.. to..."

"Wait, did you say Washu?" Tenchi interrupted

"Yes? Why?"

"It sounded like you know her. Are you a colleague?"

The women's eyes widened from a slit looking at him in the eye.

"What? Did that blow to your head give you amnesia? Huh? And why on earth are you wearing that old uniform?"

What seemed like a million questions were just a jumbled mess of confusion with just two. Tenchi couldn't quiet grip the situation here, not even one solution popped into his mind. His words formed into a jumbled mess unable to think of which question to answer first. The teal haired women sat up placing the ice pack on the table and giving him a concerned, confused glare. She removed her shades and at once Tenchi gasped.

"Are you alright Tenchi?"

"Wh..WHA! How did you know my name?" Tenchi backed up slightly "And who are you? You look familier?" Tenchi's eyes strained at all the details on her face, the eyes he thought. Where have I see those before?

The women arched a brow his words "Are you sure you don't have amnesia?" She pointed to her face indicating herself "It's me Kiyone, remember?"

Tenchi's face went agasp. He looked as if he'd been given some shocking news and almost skipped a breath snapping back into reality. "What? Didn't you just leave with Mihoshi?"

The supposidly women who was Kiyone doned the same confused look as Tenchi eariler with her mouth slightly adjar "I did?" she rubbed her temples trying to recolect

Tenchi groaned trying to piece together what happend today. But it was no use, it was as if this women came from another dimension.

"Look.. I'll just go talk to Washu." She said causing Tenchi to look back to her.

"I'll come with you" Tenchi followed

She nodded once and retrived her shades from the bed and placed them back on. The women went first followed by Tenchi down the stairs to Washu's lab. Once they reached the bottom they saw Ayeka come out. It took no more than a second for her to look up and regnoise Tenchi in which she then trotted over.

"Washu said she's a little busy at the moment and said not to be disturbed. I tried to ask her but.." Ayeka sighed "It's so hard to cnovince her when she gets like that.

Tenchi sweatdropped agreeing "Don't worry, I'll try rouse her. Thanks Ayeka"

Ayeka bowed polietly to Tenchi and calmy walked into the kitchen. The teal haired women broke the silence as she led on, upon which Tenchi quickly caught up with her. He took quick occasional glances at her eyes trying to place where he'd seen them. At one point her eyes averted to his catching him in the act. Tenchi jerked feeling embarissed.

"Is something wrong with my eyes?" She asked as she opend Washu's door, curious if she'd gotten a black eye or scrape during her fall.

Tenchi shook his head, his mouth halting as words tried to come out upon hearing Sasami call him. Still in his fit of minor panic Tenchi turned shariply towards Sasami. But upon turning his shoudler jerked so hard he caused to women to slip into Washu's interdimensional portal. He herd a thud and went white turning back.

Sasami looked puzzled for a moment "Tenchi?"

"Oh Sasami!" Tenchi fretted momenterally "Hello there"

Sasami huffed not replying, she waved her wooden spoon frantically "Tenchi, your dinner's cold now! What took you?"

Tenhci looked down, he knew how much pride Sasmai took in everyone enjoying her meals and he missed it due to being knocked out cold thanks to the women he just knocked over. "I'm so sorry Sasami but something came up. could you heat it up for me?"

Sasami sighed "Ok, but it's so unlike you to miss dinner unanounced"

He watched Sasami retreat back into the kitchen

His eyes flowed over the knelt women who was rubbing her cheek, no doubt where she fell upon impact. Feeling a presence behind her she turned around and scowled.

"Uhn... why did you push me Tenchi?" the voice sounded upon the brink of her patience snapping.

Tenchi flinched again "I.. I'm sorry.. Sasami was turning the corner and accidently knocked you over" he slumped his head.

A slow sigh of annoyance escaped her throat standing up to face him. Before she managed to utter sound, Washu appeared from behind through one of her doors.

"Oh!" she gasped "What's the visit for you two?"

Two? Tenchi spoke inside his mind surprised.

"Wait, you know her Washu?"

Washu gave him a concernd confused look "Tenchi, isn't it obvious?" she indicated with her thumb "Kiyone"

This whole day was becoming so confusing, making poor Tenchi feel like the odd one out. He groaned, feeling like diving into a puddle and hopefully emerging in reality, nothing made sense here. At least not yet.

"What!" Tenchi rummaged through his hair feeling his mind hurt with confusion. Tenchi gave the women another look over "She just appeared out of thin air."

Washu ignored Tenchi and walked close to who appeared to be Kiyone, giving her a look over with a few prods here and there. "Hmm..." Washu tapped her chin and stepped back. "Tenchi? Let me see that fortune."

"Fortune?" the teal haired women quizzed twisting her head to Tenchi.

At once Tenchi responded with a sigh of relief feeling as if this whole situation would be made sense to him. Walking to Washu he willingly gave it to her, wanting to be let in on things. Washu opened it, a few seconds went by before she smirked and laughed a touch.

"Haha! It does work!" she smiled at Tenchi tossing the fortune nearby.

Deep inside Tenchi felt a sudden feeling of relief was over him. His inner yearning reaction felt like shaking Washu like an excited child wanting to be let in on a secret. Inside it felt like he was freed from curiosity. Infact he felt more excited than curious.

"Huh? I don't understand. Tell me Washu."

Washu shook her head "Silly boy, she IS Kiyone. You just brought this one from the future." With so little words and so much simplicity Washu spilled it out so clearly. She caught Tenchi's eyes widen and jaw sag in shock more than surprise.

Kiyone blinked and looked surprised but then seemed understanding. It made sense to her too, Tenchi looking younger and still wearing his school uniform. She turned toward Tenchi; arms crossed "That explains it.." she gave an glare towards Washu "Somehow I knew it was you"

Tenchi did a double take trying to force himself back into a state of mind. All over he felt nervous striking him instantly and washing over him like a loose wave. He felt quite foolish and stupid. "I uh..." he gritted his teeth feeling the impending doom of embarrassment loom over him "I thought you was a stranger" he quickly put on a brave face and laughed, stopping when he saw their faces.

"...No surprise there." Washu nodded with displacement.

Kiyone sighed nodding with her.

Tenchi mourned for sympathy feeling like a complete fool. If a wasp came for him he probably would mistake it for a bee before realising the truth. Oh how alone he felt now, feeling like he was the only person in existence right now, probably the only one stupid enough he thought to be in this country.

Washu giggled and waved her hand at Tenchi "You're so amusing Tenchi.." she grinned.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Washu." Kiyone clasped a fist in her palm "since it's clear I'm in the wrong time can you send me back?" Kiyone asked.

"My time machine?" Washu assumed with certainty "Oh, alright, I WAS hoping to probe your brain of the future... but alright" Washu frowned, disappointed as she headed them all with her. Kiyone sweatdropped thanking what heavily forces changed Washu's weird mind.

Once arriving through the vast dimensional tunnel of one of Washu's doors they both looked up towards the huge towering machine before them. All except Washu's face darkened remembering the last time they used it. It was to go back in time to save Tenchi's mother from being killed thus the Masaki family dying out. But not without complications of finding the location and date of her death, not to mention the threat of the culprit who killed Achika. A1-class criminal KAIN, whom destroyed the GP HQ and managed the amazing ability to go back in time. All thanks to Washu though, KAIN was stopped but not without a consequence. Tenchi's mother used up her Jurai power in that single battle, living only another decade or so. The thought slumped Tenchi into a wondering sorrow, remembering the snowy day she died.

"Oh.." Washu slowly spoke in a concered tone, snapping Tenchi from his daydream.

"What's wrong Washu?" Kiyone spoke jerking forward to the machine beside Washu.

"This doesn't look good.." 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Sorry this took over a year, I actually finished it last year but had to wait for it to be reviewed. Did some correcting, then I went and lost the review and had to get another review which took a while.

-  
---------------

"W-what do you mean not good? Kiyone stuttered "It's not working?" her voice sounded naturally alarmed for staying in the present could conflict with major events in the future. And if Mihoshi found out by per chance, she'd blab to everyone in existence if she could.

Washu, inspecting the machine "Looks like that experiment I tried a week ago really frazzled and damaged most of the main circuit board" "This... might take a while to fix" she scratched her head.

Kiyone frowned with her shoulders slumping down. The news would not be suited to her no doubt. She nodded to herself "This might take a while to fix"  
Kiyone's shoulders slumped down "How long are we talking about?"

"A week at least, if I pushed really hard and everything goes smooth" The scientist turned, her focused eyes met Kiyone's. "Or a few weeks at most, maybe three"  
As Kiyone sagged in defeat, Tenchi caught her.

"That's too long Washu,■ she muttered. "I'll interfere with time"

Tenchi tilted forward, stepping around, and met her gaze "Hey don't worry Kiyone, I'm sure everything will be quick enough if Washu has help on fixing it"

Kiyone half-heartedly smiled "I guess so"

At that moment the atmosphere changed slightly, Washu took a dominant step forward holding something behind her back with her ever-mad genius smile. Her hands curved over part of the concealed object, tracing her probing fingers over and area; no doubt she wanted something. Seconds after she took the step, both Kiyone and Tenchi corrected their heads towards Washu; curious and a little wary of her sometimes.

"Well, you could help me with something Kiyone" Washu grinned, giving Kiyone an uneasy

feeling of dread.

"W..what would that be?" Kiyone's eyes darted around Washu looking for anything suspicious.

"Since you're not going back just yet..." A dangerous gleam appeared in Washu's eyes, making both retreat a pace. Washu flung out from her hidden arm a device. A round leather band strapped with oval shaped light balls. Washu then took out from her pocket a glove and strapped it over the object holding hand. "I thought I should probe your mind of the future!"

Kiyone immediately showed signs of panic; Tenchi saw that without looking directly at her. When it's Washu; a mad scientist with weird ways of carrying out experiments, who wouldn't panic? Tenchi didn't quite like the idea himself, so his foolishly or bravely as some might put it, stepped in.

"Washu.." Tenchi said as calm as he could manage "It's best not to know the future, what would be the fun in inventing if you know what will happen?"

Washu huffed proudly pushing past Tenchi's begging figure with her head held slightly higher "It is my duty to discover, either way it's the same." The devious eyes met Kiyone's, which were now wider and her figure ready to bolt. Seeing Washu put on that glove made it clear to her this wasn't going to be normal.

"Y..you're no..not putting that thing on me!" Kiyone raised her voice and turned to run into Washu's vast maze of machines and wonders.

"Hey! Wait!" Washu quickly revved into gear and followed Kiyone with the device held high. Her small legs making quick work to try and catch up.

Tenchi looked on in concern but was curious if Washu would catch her. Unfortunately Kiyone was in Washu's territory now and he couldn't find either of them if he tried. Suddenly, Tenchi's stomach gave a low stretching sound of hunger. It reminded him he'd not eaten for a while now and Sasami must be wondering where he was. He gave one more glance in the direction the chase went, sighed and wished Kiyone luck before making his way to the kitchen.

----------------

Kiyone panted as she slumped against the towering column. She loosened her hair and took the shades off. 20 minutes she had been running for and by now her lungs needed rest. Normally this kind of workout would be no trouble. But running from Washu was a different thing.

The waiting began to raise questions in her mind. Why hadn't she been found yet in Washu's territory? Was it some mere fluke she evaded Washu? More and more questions and answers flooded her mind, until one thought broke through: Perhaps the Kiyone of this time was interfering somehow! It had to be, what else could it be?

By now, the cold floor began to bother her. She eased it off the floor, rubbing it gently, frowning. Not at the thought of the cold spasms, but at the thought of how the future would be affected if Washu caught her. Dam that woman! Why would Washu carelessly let her greed overrule logical thought? Kiyone shook head disappointed.

"Kiiiiyyyooneee! Where are you?!" Washu's voice echoed.

Kiyone widened her eyes, slowly easing her head around the column, squinting to see Washu approaching casually from the distance, fully clothed in a nurses outfit. "Oh god..." Kiyone swirled round and immediately began to sprint off.

"Note to self.." Kiyone cursed quietly "Kill Washu for inventing that retched device.."

Suddenly, an echo caught her ear "Ryoko! Give that back!"

Kiyone raised a brow, snapping her head up. From what she could tell, it wasn't far. She turned corner after corner until the sight in front of her made her halt. The door to Washu's lab, her escape! Tenchi must of left the door ajar for her. Silently she thanked him, looked over her shoulder before making her exit.

Once out, she took a breath and sighed with relief, but that was short lived. Once the door shut her short relief. Dread came over. Her disguise was gone and everyone was in the house. But it didn't sound like Mihoshi or her other self was here.. yet. She knew to be cautious for the results could be bad. Perhaps a time paradox? Or utter chaos? And how would she explain if the two of them were seen together?

Kiyone slapped a hand across her own face and groaned, she was just as careless as Mihoshi. She should really move to a hiding place rather than stand in front of Washu's door. A moment of thought passed. The onsen, it would have to do. At least the males couldn't find her there.

-----------

Kiyone entered the unseen as silently as she stalked her criminals; discreet, silence and subtlety. Her keen eyes scouted the place and her ears trained hard: no one was here, good. Looking around the place she had to smile, it always looked the same this place which filled her of some happy times in the past.

Now, all she needed was a good hiding spot. There, behind the bushes: that would do.  
Once settled and knowing she was secure, Kiyone layed her head on the floor and sighed. The hard surface didn't bother her since it was warm from the atmosphere of the room. So warm and easing she thought. Despite her will power, the amount of running she did today in this time and her own had worn her down to the point where she couldn't stay awake much longer. With the same speed of a falling feather on gentle wind, her eyelids eased down and shut into a deep sleep.

------------

When she began to awake: the sound of booming voices stirred her awake. Oh great, she muttered to herself in her mind; so much for thinking of what to do.

Kiyone stretched as if she'd had a truly good nap and yawned, completing the wake up regime. Laying there motionless except for quiet breathing, she had no idea how long she had slepped soundly and despite her situation she didn't care, for the sleep did her good making her refreshed.

Upon hearing the voices again her eyes rose from a slit to open realising not only who they were but she an incompetent fool for falling asleep like that. And if not for the floor being so hard she would of slammed it hard with her fist in frustration.

"Dammit" she cursed inside "I'm starting to act more like Mihoshi."

At once Kiyone halted her distractive thoughts and put them aside. No time for that. With discreet movements she made a small parting in the bush she hid behind and focused on the two women chatting idly to each other. Kiyone strained her ears trying to depict their chit chat.

"Ryoko?" Ayeka asked curiously

Ryoko was relaxing back leaned back against the rim of the unseen, her arms held behind for support of her head. "Yeah, what?" she raised a closed eyelid up, peering at Ayeka.

"Who do you suppose that woman was earlier? She looked vaguely familiar.." Ayeka trailed

off in a quick thought.

Over behind the bushes, Kiyone's eye twitched and she felt more open and visible than before. Please, please don't figure me out, Kiyone screamed inside. As soon as those two realised they'd hand her over to Washu in an instant.Those two were so easy to read as the first thing she guessed they would want to know if Tenchi finally chooses.

Ryoko, again with an idle movement scratched her nose seemingly not taking any real interest into Ayeka's thoughts. "So? Why does it matter?"

Ayeka looked aside unsure whether she was worrying or wondering curiously "It's just... well, didn't she look similar to Kiyone?"

"Mm?" Ryoko lifted her other eyelid halfway, glancing at Ayeka "I didn't take notice"

"Hmm.. maybe later I'll ask Washu if she knew how that woman appeared out of nowhere"

Ryoko yawned "Yeah, you do that.."

Meanwhile, behind the bushes Kiyone was feeling her impending doom draw near. She looked down in despair. She could see it all now, Ayeka would ask Washu, Washu tells her the truth, then... she would be found and strapped to some wacky device of Washu's.

"Ah!" She said in a whisper, quickly looking to see if she was heard. No. "Dammit, don't loose it now.." she thought trying not to become too nervous that a small mistake would put her in jepeordy quicker.

Tenchi, yes she smiled. If there was one person who could convince Washu it was him. She just hoped she would get to him in time.

Ayeka sat dignifiedly upright, looking ahead in thought, oblivious to Kiyone's peering eyes. Ryoko on the other hand, bored, was busy making shapes in the water with a digit.

"P...a...s...s" Ryoko quietly whispered to herself. It was there, in the back of her mind, something she'd been thinking about but it was dormant. Then all of a sudden her legs sprang and she stood facing Ayeka.

"ARG! How could I forget?! Tenchi's exam is in a few days!" she yelled

Ayeka's eyes pulled back from the far look she held, "Ah! You're right!" She gasped putting a hand to her mouth "I should be supporting him!"

"You..?" Ryoko strained "I'm much more suited for the job" Ryoko proudly stood full height.

Ayeka snapped her head to the side "Oh please, all you'd do is be a pest leaving poor Tenchi with no peace and quiet."

Back in the bushes, Kiyone sighed heavily and shook her head by default. There they go again, she thought. If they started another brawl in here, she'd be crisp before she knew it.

Kiyone's eyes slid to the sound of the door opening, looking through the minor exposed gap at the bottom of the bush attempting to see the figure. A flash a pink hair was all she needed to know, Washu...

"Hello you two" Said Washu smiling, fully clothed.

"Washu, what brings you here?" Ayeka asked

Washu gave a genually mad genius smile and took a quick peek around. Kiyone froze in place, just in case there was a gap she was unaware of that could give her away. Kiyone's throat went dry, did she know she was here? Or was she trying to syke her out?

"I came to ask" Washu paused "If you seen Kiyone lately?"

Washu isn't giving her away? Kiyone pondered in confusion, but then it was obvious. Washu wanted her for herself.

"Nope, not around here" said Ryoko

Washu sighed and nodded slowly "Very well, but if you see her, Hold on to her for me will you?"

"Sure.. " Ayeka said with slight confusion and looked to Ryoko who shared the same sceptical look.

"I swear she's becoming stranger everyday.." Ryoko spoke with a sound, breaking the silence as soon as Washu left.

"Mmm.." Ayeka agreed with a sound "You can tell she's up to something when she's like that"

Ryoko sighed and relaxed against the wall. It was beautiful. Sure, Ryoko had seen many other planets similar to this one, but this held a special place in her heart - Tenchi. Ryoko sighed in a relaxed tone. She felt a sudden poke on her shoulder, Ryoko groaned and opened an eye irritably toward Ayeka.

"What?" She said hoarsely. She was so enjoying the mood.

"I said it'll time for Sasami's special desert soon. I was quite worried when I realised you're usually the first one there early."

"Worrying about me? That's new.." Looking at the still water, Ryoko realized she was starting to get a little peckish. Sasami's food sounding really good right about now.  
Ryoko stood up slowly, letting her muscles stretch before leaning down for her towel. "I think I'll go take a snack"

Ayeka nodded "By all means, go feed that endless stomach of yours" she joked

"Whatever" Ryoko threw her towel around herself and flew towards the wall.

"ACHOO!"

Suddenly both girls Ryoko twirled.

"Who's there?!" Ryoko growled, assuming a battle stance. An amber orb flared into existence laying in mid air above her hand, it's form flared brightly with a spasm of energy sound as Ryoko gripped down on it, stretching into a long shining sword full of radiating energy.

Ayeka on the other hand, was naked still. It felt like Ayeka was a zoo exhibit. Naked as any other animal being watched on by common undeserving people. No retched peeper would get away with this. Once Ayeka had wrapped her towel around her self, she joined Ryoko standing.

Ayeka's eyes darted her eye around the large bathroom quickly in hopes of finding the intruder fast. Seeing nothing, Ayeka grunted and summoned her many guardian logs. "Come out NOW!" she yelled. The water wisping up in small waves from the small bursts of electrical fluxuations from the logs.

Just then, Ayeka saw the bushes rattle. It made her stop briefly but she was still holding the logs around the area. No princess would let her guard down.

"Don't!"

Ayeka calmed down.

"Come out" Ayeka commanded. The logs wavered to the sides a few inches.

The figure shot up from the bushes like a spring. Ayeka's and Ryoko's faces dropped.

"K.. Kiyone? What are you doing here?" Ayeka asked.

Kiyone grinned sheepishly, holding a hand over the back of her head "Oh, I'm sorry, looks like I accidentally fell asleep here!" So sorry, I'll be leaving now, bye!"

"Whu..?" Ryoko's sentence was cut off by Kiyone bolting through to the door and slamming it shut. She didn't even get the chance to let her know about Washu. Both girls were left dumbfounded.

--------------

The door slammed shut, as did Kiyone's hope now. This is it, Washu's going to find me and probe me till I'm a blubbering mess.

Her deep blue eyes focused ahead in thought, thinking of the problems that could arise now. Now she felt a little worry, deep within the pit of her stomach. She rubbed the temple of her head muttering.

Over and over, she ran through various ways of results of actions against Washu. She could easily talk to her, Then again, she's probably duck tape her mouth and carry her away to the lab. Her eye twitched remembering the nurse outfit.

"Ah.. maybe I can get through to her" she whispered, smiling as best as she could. But the tension as still there.

Suddenly, Footsteps snapped Kiyone from her daydream. The footsteps became louder, soon a shadow passed on the wall and for a moment the object in the person's hand reminded her of the shape of what Washu held. Kiyone turned around preparing to go back in.

"Kiyone?" a small voice called "When did you get here?"

Kiyone halted and turned around. It was only Sasami. "Er.. just!" she smiled.

"Oh I'm so glad! I didn't think you was coming today. I have your dinner ready"

"My... wha.. oh.." Kiyone paused, searching for an excuse. "I'm... not hungry. I just ate" her voice rushed, but Sasami seemed suspicious. And to make matters worse her stomach caved in a grumbled for food.

Sasami scowled and trod forward, gripping Kiyone's hand. "Kiyone, how many times do I have to tell you, you can eat here whenever you want!"

Next thing Kiyone knew was being dragged by her hand towards the table. Sasami let go and motioned for her to sit.

"Now, wait here. I'll go call the others, I have their dessert ready."

Call the others? Meaning Washu and everyone else! She would be exposed and everyone would want to probe her brain of the future. Well, not Sasami or Tenchi. Thankfully, she thought of a solution.

"Hold on Sasami, could I wait for mine before taking it away? I have a headache and you know how Ayeka and Ryoko are like during dinner.."

"You have a headache?" Sasami's hand curled before her lips looking worried. "You should see Washu about that!"

"Er.." Of course, she thought, and get probed.. "No it's not that serious." waving her hands.

Finally Sasami gave in with a reluctant sigh "ok, but if it gets worse you will go see Washu won't you?"

"Sure" she lied again.

When Sasami turned towards the kitchen, the first thing Kiyone did was fall to her back with a woeful sigh. Her hair spread out as if it was in water, gently spread out, showing the smooth fine hair she still held.

"I do hope Washu gets bored of this.." Kiyone sighed quietly, with a hint of weariness.

-----------------

Over in the fields Tenchi was finishing up his work when a familiar sound run his ears. He groaned as he felt another urge to eat Sasami's food. Tenchi turned and looked back on the amount of carrots he's harvested for Sasami and Ryo ohki. Years ago before any came, he was baffled at what to grow in the fields. Now, he chuckled, he has a whole field dedicated to carrots.

Whilst thinking, something else questioned him. Now that he thought about it, just how far in the future was this Kiyone from? He tried to picture the two side by side, eyes straining in concentration; but to no avail.

Tenchi's stomach suddenly rumbled again and this time it was more length wise. He should get going soon.

"Only a few more carrots left" he sighed.

With that, he quickly rose and got back to work.

--------------

Kiyone leaned on the side of the Masaki home outside looking at the dark clouds, as ever joining as one to let loose the heavens. That reminded her of something. The white blossoms that fall from heavens gardens, otherwise known simply as 'snow'. She remembered Tenchi telling her about the day his mother died that it snowed.

So deep in thought was she, that she did not hear the barely audible footsteps behind her.

"So! There you are!" a loud voice boomed through her ears, making her jump around un co-  
coordinated.

Kiyone jerked a foot back seeing Washu mere feet away from her "Gah! Don't do that!"

Washu grinned a dangerous kitty smile as she chuckled. "You're quite a little sneaker aren't you?"

Kiyone's muscles tightened, ready to bolt whenever Washu would try chaining her up.

Washu noticed "You seem tense"

"Tense?" Kiyone's eyebrow twitched, "I can't believe you're still chasing me. Don't you realise I have a life to get back to?"

"Hey, what are you getting so worked up about? I just want a peek! That▓s all."

"A peek... what a terrible liar you are Washu" Kiyone thought, you want more that a peek, you want to see what devices you would cook up in the near future.

Kiyone threw her fist down to her side trying to cool her rising temper. Just what could change Washu's mind? What could be more interesting to Washu than knowing the fate of her life?

"It won't take long honest, depending on the results I see" Washu smiled whilst rocking gently on her heels.

"Absolutely not!" Kiyone cried in an outburst "Didn't you learn nothing from when KAIN

messed with the timeline? I thought the future was meant to be kept safe from peering

eyes"

Washu waved an arm, silencing Kiyone out "I didn't say what I wanted to take a glimpse at did I?"

Kiyone's face for a second was puzzled. "You just want to see your inventions, simple. I will have no part of it"

"A scientist has to be inspired.." Washu finished blandly

Kiyone groaned and moved a hand through her hair. This talk was getting tiresome. It reminded her of talking with Mihoshi sometimes..

"I said no!" Kiyone's temper flared and so did her speed trying to whiz past Washu. She would of made it had it not been for Ryoko popping her head up out of the ceiling suddenly. Kiyone yelped and jumped back a few steps, then quickly jerked forward remembering Washu was behind her.

Ryoko blinked before phasing out of the ceiling "What's going on?". She was nosily munching on a snack, still hungry after dinner.

Kiyone's thoughts stopped in wonderment as to why she didn't choke.

"Ryoko!" a closing voice yelled from a corner "Where are you? I know you ran off here!"

It's Ayeka, Kiyone sighed. This was a perfect opportunity for Washu to expose her.

Ryoko responded to Ayeka with a mouthful of crisps showing in her mouth.

"UGH!" Ayeka's face twisted in disgust and turned her face away from the grotesque sight. Why did she, a princess of Jurai have to witness such behaviour. She walked up to Ryoko, thrusting a toilet brush to her face. Ryoko didn't move, looking annoyed.

"It's YOUR turn to clean the toilet Ryoko" Ayeka said in a controlled anger before she soothed down a bit "Now go do it" she lifted a finger and pointed in the direction of the toilet.

Ryoko gave the brush a weak shove with a finger "There's no need to be so pushy Ayeka, I was coming anyway"

Ayeka immediately pushed the brush back at Ryoko "You are a liar! No one in this house would believe such words from you."

Ryoko's face became sad with a tearsom look in her eyes "Oh Ayeka how could you be so cruel..I was coming, honest!"

Ayeka shut her eyes in mere frustration "Just go will you?" Her patience wore as thin as a wire when dealing with Ryoko.

"Tough job huh?" Kiyone asked with a weak smile

"Hardly" Ayeka paused regaining her patience "it's a rather easy job for her cleaning toilets. She can get it done so quickly and always decides to slack off.."

"Actually, I meant keeping her in line"

"You have no idea..." Ayeka paused for another sigh.

Actually I do, Kiyone tried to hide the amusement on her face. It was funny to know Ayeka's predicament, here and later.

"Well.. I'll see you later then" Ayeka rose a weary hand to wave a faint goodbye when what Kiyone most dread began to unfold into Washu's hands.

"Ayeka, wait a moment please" a mild, curious little voice called out.

In response Kiyone's stomach began to churn into worry. Her fists clenched tightly wanting to thump the nosey scientist straight in the mouth, which would shut up her up a good few hours. The next thing she knew was Washu finishing the sentence..

"What!" Ayeka's face crumpled in confusion as to Washu's bizarre request "Why on earth would you want me to restrain Kiyone with my guardian logs?"

"Oooo this sounds interesting..." someone snickered below Ayeka

Ayeka quickly looked down "Ryoko! What are you doing here? You have NOT finished cleaning it surely?!"

"I'm one of the fastest cleaners here, why, I AM insulted.."

"We'll see.." Ayeka narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Ryoko.

Ryoko finally came out of the floorboards completely and settled beside Kiyone.

"So you finally cracked huh? Wanna have some fun?" Grinning, she poked Kiyone until she slapped the hand away irritably.

"No, it's not that Ryoko..."

"Don't you DARE!" Kiyone raised a fist offensively, shaking tensely.

Ryoko quickly moved in front of Kiyone "c▓mon, tell! I love gossip"

Washu took her time. Relaxing herself, rocking on her heels briefly, stretching and clearing her throat. Finally she looked towards Kiyone straight into her eyes and smiled lightly as if nothing was happening. "That's not our Kiyone. She.." she raised a finger and pointed like an arrow aiming to it's target "...is from the future" 


	3. Chapter 3

For an eternity Kiyone gazed at Washu with a puzzled, eye twitching stare. Her mind was full of bewilderment, followed by anger. Why was she doing this she wondered? So lost in thought was she that she failed to notice Ryoko suddenly appearing in front of her.

"Gah!" Kiyone yelped with surprise, nearly jumping out of her skin. "Uh... what?"

Ryoko was staring at her chest. She looked her over from head to toe "Looks the same to me," then informally poked her breasts and turned back to face Washu with a brow irritably raised. "Have you been drinking my Sake?"

"Wait," Ayeka butted in and walked closer. "Those breasts do look bigger," (Kiyone sweatdropped) "She does look more mature."

Kiyone looked utterly dumbfounded listening to not only Ryoko, but Ayeka talking about her breasts. Irritably, she rubbed the confusion from her forehead as she spoke "Is this how you tell people from the future apart? All of you?"

"No need to be so embarrassed." waved Ryoko, and then leaned in close whispering "They got smaller huh?" she grinned.

"What?" Kiyone yelled causing Ryoko to jump back with feigned surprise

"Don't worry about it! It's our *little* secret... okay?" Ryoko winked

Kiyone's irritation was in almost in full bloom, but before it fully opened she took a deep breath and calmed herself, sealing it in, and turned away. "Arguing with you is pointless. I can see what you're doing also. Trying to goad me into such anger that I don't think about my actions and reveal something you'd like to know in the next few years." She raised a hand and walked back to the house.

"Aww... It'd be a piece of cake if it was you Ayeka." Ryoko sighed

"What? Are you calling me stupid Ryoko?"

"Why? Is that your name?" Ryoko turned away with a grinning chuckle

Before Ayeka could start another mini war, Washu placed her hand on Ayeka's shoulder "Hey hey, you two stop it. Honestly sometimes I feel like a babysitter instead of a scientist." Without waiting for a reply she too walked towards the house leaving the two stubbornly following like scolded children.

When they got inside Kiyone sagged down in the chair groaning to herself, this is going to get messy she thought. Ryoko had brought back some sake for herself and had situated herself right by Kiyone on the chair rest.

Kiyone half heartedly turned her head to the guzzling Ryoko with an exasperated sigh "What are you doing..?"

Ryoko stared in astonishment at her question, "You going blind in your old age?"

"I am not THAT old!" she snarled as a blood vessel on her forehead twitched.

Sighing, Ryoko turned, feigning concern, "Senile too? Poor you" she spread her arms and shook her head in sympathy "Must be tough."

Without warning Kiyone stood fast and turned, slamming her hands where Ryoko was. With an eye partially open, Ryoko saw her intention before she swung her arms. She vanished from sight, reappearing on the sofa's arm.

"Whoa hey, careful! You nearly hit me."

"If I had wanted to hit you I wouldn't have taken my time slamming the chair," Kiyone scowled

Out of nowhere Ryoko suddenly appeared in front of Kiyone, surprisingly not making her flinch or jump.

"So you're really from the future huh? How far? Got any gossip? Maybe Ayeka has wrinkles?" Ryoko asked curiously. On and on the questions came, Ryoko barely pausing for breath

"RYOKO"! Yelled Ayeka

"None of your business," Kiyone said sternly, turning her head away in annoyance

"Jeez what's your problem... hmm?" A picture of the whole group caught her eye, and something clicked. "You know... more than Ayeka's wrinkles," (Ayeka twitched nearby) "I'd like to know who Tenchi ends up with," she said with a sly tone, edging closer, smirking. Nearby Ayeka walked in the room, stiff with anger. She was about to vent her anger when Washu raised a hand, grinning cheerfully.

A trace of anger and fatigue was heard in a sigh. "I knew this would happen..." Kiyone spoke aloud. "I'm saying nothing. Just send me BACK!" she demanded, slamming her hand on the arm of the chair again.

Too quick for Kiyone to react, Ryoko leaned in and grabbed her shirt, pointing towards Ayeka "If you don't tell me and Ayeka gets him, Tenchi's life's going to be filled with misery!" she yelled. This was too good of an opportunity to annoy Ayeka and learn the future to pass up.

"Well I never! How dare you say such lies?" Ayeka stepped forward, shaking like a volcano on the verge of an eruption.

"Oh so you can hear me!" Ryoko floated beside Ayeka feigning shock. "And I thought hearing loss came with old age"

Ayeka gritted her teeth together, forcing the raging temper brewing inside her to cool. Instead of a violent eruption of words, she calmly but sternly spoke "I...I only want it for the right reasons. To prevent a thieving liar like YOU ruining his life with your chaotic lifestyle," her finger pointed accusingly towards Ryoko.

In the background Washu spoke up "My little bitty device can get a very accurate reading, if there's less clothing in the way, heheh." With that she gestured towards Kiyone. "If you please"

Kiyone looked flabbergasted, "You can't be serious!"

"I'm so sorry Kiyone, but this is to prevent Ryoko from ruining lord Tenchi's personal life," Ayeka spoke politely, bowing as she did, and then signaled for Azaka to hold her.

Nearby Ryoko scowled at Ayeka's accusation. She leaned forward in mid-air, returning the judging gesture at Ayeka. "Oh sure, like he's going to want a life boredom and strict regimes!"

"Better than your wild and unhealthy lifestyle Ryoko!" Ayeka barked

"Ha! You sound like an old granny concerned for her son," laughed Ryoko, "But don't you worry," she waved her hand reassuringly "He'll be safe with me"

As the two began another endless bicker, Kiyone sat in the bubble created by Ayeka's guardians, arms folded with an annoyed expression. Her silence and agitation was picked up by her captors almost immediately.

"We're so sorry about this Miss Kiyone, but we must obey Miss Ayeka's orders..." both said in unison.

Kiyone sighed in reply, pointing out the irony "I cannot believe I'm in the same situation as Ryoko was the day we met…"

"Let's get started already!" interrupted Ryoko. She cracked her knuckles as she drifted towards the startled Kiyone who shrank back at the sight Ryoko's leer.

Kiyone shrunk back against the bubble like a cornered animal, "Wait a minute! You can't be serious!"

"Phew... what a workout. Sometimes I think Grandpa is trying to kill me!" Tenchi sighed. It was such a workout his legs felt like loose rocks about to tumble. Ironically his journey back to the house was like trampling through a field of uneven rocks and stones.

When he opened the front door it felt like his aches and pains were washed away by the breeze of home. The soothing breeze carried an idea to his weary mind. Yes, that's what he'd do. Half an hour relaxing on his bed for a while with the cool breeze washing his tensions away before studying. But before that, a nice cool drink would be perfect to wind him down into the mood.

"I'm home...UH? What the hell is going on?" Tenchi's eyes nearly popped out of his head with disbelief as he entered the living room. There, right in front of him, was Ryoko in the midst of taking Kiyone's shirt off. Tenchi clamped a hand over his nose, feeling a nose bleed coming on.

"Tenchi! You're back!" Ryoko shouted gleefully as she flew towards Tenchi, dropping Kiyone face first to the ground. "I miiiissssed you!" she said, wrapping her arms around him.

Behind her, a red faced Kiyone picked herself up, holding her bruised nose. "G...gib me back my clothes!"

"R...Ryoko," Tenchi muttered trying to hold back a flood of blood.

"Yes dear?"

"What is going on here?"

"Taking her clothes off of course," Ryoko said bluntly

Tenchi sweatdropped, "I can see that"

"It's for a good cause Tenchi, don't be mad!" sniffled Ryoko putting on her adorable face. A sudden tug was felt on her arm. "Huh?" she turned to see Kiyone gritting her teeth in rage. "Wow, you recovered fast"

Must not look, must not look, Tenchi repeated over and over, straining to keep his eyes averted.

"Give me back my CLOTHES ALREADY!" Kiyone growled through clenched teeth.

"Okay okay just go over there and..." Ryoko pointed, but was cut off mid sentence when she realized what she was holding. "Whoopsie"

"AAAH!" Kiyone shrieked, "M...my bra! When did you?" Her face lit up like a flare. Within a split second Kiyone snatched it out Ryoko's hands. Ryoko jerked back with surprise, the sudden motion offsetting Tenchi's balance. In the midst of regaining it he turned his gaze unconsciously forward to face a frozen Kiyone holding her bra in front of her naked chest.

Both were frozen on the spot for a brief few seconds, until the embarrassment between the two thawed the two statues back into life. Tenchi's nose exploded into motion, with two streams of blood jetting directly towards the sluggish Kiyone.

The short burst of blood splattered perfectly against Kiyone's face, dripping all down her clothes and skin till it quietly settled on the floor. Everyone, including Kiyone, slowly looked down at the state she was in. Kiyone shifted her one foot to turn, but caught the splattered blood in mid turn, landing with a thud, splattering the blood on her. When she picked herself up halfway her face said it all.

"AHAHAAAHAHAHA! OH... if only you could see your FACE!" Ryoko spluttered through a fit of laughter.

Washu was almost on the verge of laughing, Ayeka, however, looked extremely concerned for Tenchi.

Tenchi turned his head the other way, unable to look Kiyone in the face, feeling utterly embarrassed. "I... I'm sorry Kiyone" he muffled, going as red as the blood she was covered in.

"Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka yelled as she ran towards Tenchi, "Are you alri... AAAH!" she squealed as she tripped on a smudge of blood, landing with enough impact to topple Tenchi, and in the process getting a smudge of blood herself. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, immediately jumping up.

Ryoko cut her laughing as soon as she saw the topple. "Sneaky princess using the situation to your advantage!" She pointed accusingly.

"There you go again! Can't you see it was an accident?"

In the midst of their cliché bitter argument Kiyone had already gotten up and began walking away. Tenchi, too embarrassed and focused on calming the rivals didn't notice.

Tenchi dragged his feet into the house, carrying his grandfather's washing. Despite usually wearing the Shinto garb most of the days, he did own casual clothes. Tenchi flicked through the pile idly, then with a muffled sound paused, staring at a red jumper. The memory of the incident earlier flushed back, his cheeks flared up with shame.

Upon reaching the laundry room Tenchi immediately set to work, at least it would take his mind off that incident.

Footsteps were suddenly heard coming into the kitchen. In the corner of his eye Tenchi saw an unseen face carrying a hefty load of washing.

"Hey, you need any help with that?" Tenchi asked as he walked up to the figure.

"I could use a hand, thank you." A muffled voice replied, handing him half the load. As Tenchi accepted the load a trickle of teal hair swept by his cheek. His body froze as his eyes drifted towards the source. The moment his eyes set on her familiar, yet confused face, he stumbled back losing his balance from the weight of the clothes.

A crash of clothes hit the floor as Tenchi landed butt first on the floor, his chilled mood tumbling with him. "K...Kiyone ha... hello!" he smiled, rushing to his feet

Kiyone gave him a look of confusion "Were you... not expecting me? You looked surprised to see me..."

At once Tenchi bowed apologetically and mumbled a stuttered reply. "S...sorry about earlier. I didn't expect you to forget the incident so quickly..."

"Incident?" Kiyone blinked, "What are you talking about? I only just got here"

Tenchi's face shot up as realization struck him. She wasn't the one from the future.

"Oh! Never mind ha-ha, I'm getting mixed up with someone else. I've been studying way too hard" he laughed, walking towards the door "But I need to get back to studying now. See you tomorrow!" and without a glance back he raced up the stairs, leaving a bewildered Kiyone standing there.

It was approaching nine o clock. Tenchi was holed up in his room, furiously studying for his coming exam in the next few days. His eyes glanced to the clock, each tick sinking the nerves deeper.

"What a mess today has been..." he slumped onto the desk with a weary groan."Maybe I'll have an early night."

A long yawn of relief escaped him at the thought of sleep. The bed felt like it was a mile away.

It was enough effort in itself to stand, much like a rusted machine without oil, but it was another thing to actually walk. His limbs creaked with strain as he shuffled to the bed, whilst his back arced forward in defeat. Once within falling distance he allowed his stiff body to shut down and collapse loosely on onto the bed.

As soon as he hit the pillow he felt a scrunched up paper tickle his ear. He was about to flick it away when he quickly realized what it was.

"You will encounter a great misfortune in the not too distant future," speaking each word carefully as he tried to figure out their meaning. Only now did the elusive message give him an uneasy feeling. Misfortune... that word rolled on his tongue over and over. That one word worried him slightly.

Minutes later he threw the fortune on the floor, feeling anxious whilst he held it. He decided he'd discuss it with Washu tomorrow. Turning away from the fortune, he rolled up the covers and closed his eyes.

Outside, Kiyone gulped down her tea as if it was refreshing as sake, slamming it down on the floor as she finished. All the events of today, both this time and hers was still plaguing her head like a headache. Perhaps she should have opted for some sake she thought.

Her eyes strained in thought, her mind shifting through the clouded memories, she again probed the events of yesterday.

"Hey, Kiyone?"

Kiyone's eyes snapped awake from her day dream and turned round to see Tenchi looking at her, concerned.

"I've been calling you for a over a minute. Are you alright?" His voice showing concern, "You look like you've seen a nightmare"

Her eyes glared at him like cornered prey . "I... I'm fine" she mumbled, blinking and shifting her eyes to her empty cup. "Nothings wrong"

The tense silence was short lived thankfully. Tenchi calmly walked and sat down beside her holding a bottle in his hand. He smiled as he held it out to her. "I couldn't sleep. Too anxious about my upcoming test, so I decided to take a walk. Are you out here on your own drinking sake?" he asked, surprised by the notion.

"Just... thinking" she replied with a low voice

"I have this sake bottle I found. Thought you might like it after today"

A relief flowed over her as the wind cut across her. "That's the best thing I've heard all day" she sighed.

A mild laugh escaped Tenchi. Taking the top off the bottle, he poured the liquid to the top of the cup, but sealed it afterwards, not wanting to get any hangover what so ever with days of intense studying.

"Oh that reminds me," Kiyone paused as the cup touched her lips, "Your exams are in two days." turning she smiled slightly and raised her cup. "Good luck with that"

"Yeah, I'm going to need it," he smiled, raising the bottle instead of a cup

All of a sudden Kiyone slapped a hand to her mouth as if she'd swallowed something poisonous. She dropped the cup, gagging as she spoke.

"Wha..what the hell was in that sake?"

"What's wrong? Is it off?" Tenchi looked as shocked as she was, though he hadn't tasted it. He checked the bottle, and then went as white as the moon. "Oh god..." the expression on his face was bleak as he turned and pointed to the small print. "Washu's own brand..."

"Tha...that scheming BITCH. I'm sho.. so going to kill her!" She furiously declared whilst trying to stand, but instead managed to fall over backwards, sprawled out. "Woow my head's floating..."

Tenchi immediately approached, lifting her up awkwardly onto his shoulder. "Maybe we should get you inside, and to bed," he laughed. As he approached the door he felt a strong tug that almost toppled him. The moment he turned Kiyone broke free of his grip and shook him by the shoulders.

"Doesn't anyone care around ere? I've got shooo MANY problems in my life! *hic* Uh.. what were they again? Jussh gimmie a minute..." Her stumbling words were reflected in her uncoordinated movements as she stepped back to the wall, eyes closed deep in thought.

Tenchi sighed quietly. Here we go again he thought, albeit with a different person. He was so used to dragging Ryoko or Ayeka to bed after one too many drinks that he'd become well practiced in how to talk to people like this.

"Come on Kiyone," he gently spoke, placing an arm behind her. "We can go inside and talk. It's getting a bit cold and late to be talking outside."

Like a flash, Kiyone opened her eyes. "OH! I agree! One moment. Kiy... *hic* ooonneeee *hic* *hic* Kiyooo * hic* Oh? Why am I calling *hic* me...?" she tilted her head, bemused.

"Uh... let's talk inside shall we?" Tenchi said, gently ushering her inside. To his surprise she walked ahead, rather unsteadily, and clumsily bumped into the door on the way in. He suppressed a chuckle when she started arguing with the door.

"Hey hey! What's going on in here? It's late!" Washu walked in from the kitchen, sandwich in hand. "You.. you.. erm.. Is she arguing with a door?"

Tenchi sweatdropped, "Yeaaah. She somehow got hold of you 'special' sake Washu. Did you leave it out?"

"Oh? No I didn't." She took a quick bite of the sandwich, "If I was to guess, I'd wager Ryoko took it, and left it out. Most likely to get Kiyone so drunk she'd reveal the future."

"I should of known." Tenchi groaned, facepalming.

"By the way Ryoko, you can come out now," Washu said, turning to the ceiling.

Tenchi looked up to see a guilty looking Ryoko phase through the ceiling before teleporting over beside him. She looked away at first, knowing the scolding to come.

"I'm sorry Tenchi; I was just trying to prevent some horrible future for you! Really I was!"

"What you did was for selfish reasons." Tenchi scowled in reply, "Whoever, if ever, I choose someone to love in the future is my business."

Ryoko flinched in reply. "I'm sorry," she muttered quietly

"Ahem." Washu coughed, and pointed to the sleeping Kiyone sprawled by the door. "Can someone put her to bed before she argues with another inanimate object?"

"Umm..." Ryoko interjected, raising her hand. "I'll do it."

"No funny business Ryoko," Tenchi said sternly.

"Well there's not much you can do with someone fast asleep is there?" Ryoko joked, but upon seeing Tenchi's unamused face quickly dropped it. "Er.. I'll be going now."

With a sigh, Ryoko teleported over to Kiyone. She swiftly picked her up and lightly swung her over her shoulder. Without a glance back to Tenchi, she went through the roof and made the long trip the spare bedroom.

Tenchi watched her go then turned to Washu, "I think I'll head to bed also. I have the first test tomorrow."

Washu chuckled with a wink, "Hey if you don't pass I can *always* alter your results."

"I... don't think I want to know how you would do that." Tenchi said looking nervous, "But I'll pass on your offer. I'm going to pass on my own." he clenched a fist with determination.

"Aww fine..."

"You know..." said Ryoko quietly as she lowered Kiyone onto the futon, "I didn't realize you were so heavy. Guess you didn't want Washu to read you mind in case we found out eh?" she chuckled, covering Kiyone with the sheet. "Whatever, I'm off to bed, with sake!" yawning and stretching, Ryoko then flew out of the room with her fingers flexing for the bottle of sake.


End file.
